Companies invest heavily developing visual designs to represent the company. These designs can be used to promote the company and its products, attract potential employees for recruiting purposes, etc. These visual designs include advertisements, packaging, trademarks, logos, products, labels, Internet websites, etc. Companies typically employ professionals to bring their own creative ability and practical understanding of the company's business and targeted audience to create effective visual designs. However, effective visual designs can be difficult to design. Effective visual designs are generally ones that incorporate the visual preferences of a targeted audience so that the audience is attracted to the design and thus drawn to the design in some manner. However, the visual parameters and preferences of the audience that need be incorporated into the design to make it more effective are not always clear. Furthermore, a designer may have visual preferences, and may intentionally or subconsciously implement these preferences into a design rather than incorporating the preferences of the target audience.
Therefore, in order to develop an effective design, it is important to ascertain and incorporate the visual preferences of the target audience. Although every person may have his or her own innate visual preferences, inclinations, and likings, it is often difficult to specify these visual preferences. Furthermore, many who are aware of their own visual preferences may still find it difficult to articulate their preferences. Knowledge of such preferences, however, can assist in predicting whether a given design concept would be successful with a certain individual or demographic. Thus, the ability determine visual preferences and characterize them in a usable format is valuable to any person or entity involved in visual design.